


Not so Gleeful

by Bronzewitch30928



Series: Not so Gleeful [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Transcendence AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2598581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzewitch30928/pseuds/Bronzewitch30928
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fan fiction follows the first year of Jeremiah Gleeful's life in Gravity Falls, Oregon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Day

It was freshman year at Gravity Falls high school. The first two weeks were hectic, what with Dipper freaking out about the kids growing up. (Weren’t they just babies?) 

It was only after a stern talking to by Mabel that Dipper, grudgingly, agreed not to meddle in school.

The third week into school is when he showed up.   
————————- 

Jeremiah Gleeful was nervous. How could he not be? He was in Gravity Falls. The home of Mabel Pines. It wasn’t like he was expecting to run into her at the supermarket. She was a celebrity. She wouldn’t be out and about would she? In any case he was concerned. Not enough to leave, just concerned.

Jeremiah had taken after his mother in the looks department. With his green eyes, tan skin, and penchant for wearing dark colors, you wouldn’t have thought he was the son of infamous con-man Gideon Gleeful. The only thing they had in common was their magical ability and platinum blonde hair. 

He hoped that stupid hair wouldnt mark him as a target.  
————————

Willow Pines was not stupid. In fact if you asked her test scores (they could actually talk back if she let them) she was a genius. 

So when a young man named Jeremiah Gleeful, who just happened to have the same hair color as The Man, came to class three weeks after the start of school, Willow’s instincts were to first identify whether he was a a threat. 

He didn’t act like his father (who Willow remembered as being loud and obnoxious). In fact he was rather shy. Except for the small hello he gave when the teacher introduced him to the class he said nothing.

He said nothing until demonology 101.   
———————

"Alright class open your books to page 15. Mr. Gleeful, is it? Well you can read along but I don’t expect you to participate." 

Jeremiah sat and opened his book. 

"Now class. I trust you all did your research on the individual demons I assigned. Ah yes I almost forgot. Mr. Gleeful. You will have to complete this project on your own time." 

The teacher handed him a piece of paper with his instructions. Then he read the single name on the bottom. ‘Alcor’ 

Jeremiah tried (and failed) to stifle a groan. 

"Is there a problem Mr. Gleeful?"  
——————-

'Willow was acting wierd' Acacia thought to herself. Usually Willow was paying attention to the book. But today she seemed more interested in the new kid. 

No. Not interested. Focused. Like she was trying to read him. 

"Is there a problem Mr. Gleeful?"

"Yeah. There is." 

She heard the strange accent and gasped. Was he from Louisiana? 

"Would you like to share what it is?" 

"Sure. Why not." He took a deep breath. "There is no way in hell I am ever going to summon Alcor the Dream-bender"

The entire class decided at that moment he was the most fascinating person in the Galaxy.


	2. Nightmare

Jeremiah was trying hard not to do alot of things. Stick out, be unique, be noticeable were all at the top. 

So why in the name of sanity did he decide to make a scene on his first day of class?!

"There is no way in hell I am ever summoning Alcor the Dream-bender." He said. 

'Oh god oh god oh god he's going to ask why' Is what he thought as the teacher's face became set with what Jeremiah had always called 'Hearing but not Listening Syndrome”. 

It came with being an adult. 

"And why not?" His teacher asked predictably. 

'Think of something good or you'll get in trouble' 

"Um… b-because he’s a very powerful demon. No sane person would summon him unless needed." Yeah. That was a good excuse. 

"Ah. I see. Well luckily enough I have permission from the demon in question, and it is alright to summon him on purely academic grounds. You have nothing to fear from Alcor."   
The teacher smiled. It was supposed to be a warm smile but to Jeremiah Gleeful, it was like slipping a nail in his coffin.  
—————————

The next week was a mix of catch up and homework, with a dash of anxiety over the fact that he had to summon a demon in front of the entire class.

Jeremiah didn’t like that. In fact he started hyperventilating when he even thought of summoning a demon. 

He also disliked the fame he had recieved with his defiance. He needed to blend in yet he continued to stick out. Especially since people began noticing the fact that the Pines Triplets were interested in him. (There was a rumor going around that Acacia had tried to steal his permanent record.)

So like most high schoolers, he was happy when the weekend came. Not like most high schoolers, however, was the reason why. 

Jeremiah needed practice. If he was going to be living in Gravity Falls, a place that practically throbbed with magic, he needed to get his act together.

So he went into the forest right after school on Friday.  
—————————

"Denuntiamus autem manum meam igni" his hand caught on fire, a tiny whisp of a thing. 

He groaned and released the magic. 

'I just don't feel it' he realized. This was his fifteenth attempt at a simple fire spell, and that was the best out of all of them. But it was nowhere near what he was actually capable of.

He was trying so hard but every time he tried, he remembered his last fraternization with magic. He remembered the consequences.   
—————————

Screams. A glowing red light. Blood. Candles and viscera. Oh no….

"I COMMAND YOU TO OBEY ME!!" a voice screamed as claws raked through the air. Black tendrils snaking their way though the room searching for something easy. 

Young was easy. Unconscious was better. 

Jeremiah saw the tendrils grab a hold of a leg and an arm. Long black hair waving wildly as the woman it was attached to was dragged towards the portal.

Jeremiah grabbed the woman’s hand. “MOM!!” He screamed as he pulled against an un-yielding force. 

He looked up at the man he had thought would protect them. The man he had only ever admired.

"Dad, help us!!!" He screamed.

The man looked down, blood on his baby blue suit, pressurized holy water in a bottle in his hand, eyes half crazed with power. He was smiling. 

"Beautiful isn’t it? All that power! And soon it will be mine!!!" 

'He won't help' Jeremiah realized. 'I'm on my own.' 

He saw the the circle, the source of the demon. The cause of all this. He did the only thing that made sense. He destroyed it. 

He grabbed the bottle of holy water from his father’s hand and crushed it against the circle, smearing the symbols, releasing the demonic energy back into the ether.

There was a loud boom and several thuds, as the shockwave the destroyed circle emanated flung everything in the room to the walls.

Gideon was knocked out. So was his mother. He could feel the hot blood flooding down his face, coating his hair. 

He had to act fast. He crawled towards his father’s study, eyesight straining and getting blurry. He grabbed for the phone, managing to knock it to the floor.

He dialled 911. Then he passed out.

When the cops arrived Gideon Gleeful was gone. He and his mother were taken to the local hospital to be treated for lacerations and internal bruising. He had a minor concussion. 

Marianna Gleeful (nee Vazquez) had fallen into a coma.

His mother never woke up.  
—————————

Jeremiah woke with a start. 

"Just a bad dream…" he muttered as he picked up his things. 

He said dream. He meant memory.


	3. Tuesday through Thursday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda long. The inspiration for it came from several episodes of SVU, 12 espresso brownies, and 3 hours of sleep. Please don't hate me for this.

(Tuesday (week after Jeremiah arrived): 6th period)

It was half an hour until sweet freedom. The last class of Jeremiah’s day was study hall, literally the easiest class in the world. He thanked whichever incredible person had given it to him. It gave him a chance to do the reasearch he was supposed to do on Alcor. 

Not that Jeremiah hadn’t tried to get out of doing this particular assignment. After asking several times just short of begging, he had, in desperation, gone to his Aunt Sofia to ask if he could be given a pass on the summoning. He even offered to do a make up project in addition to the research on Alcor. 

Sadly, it would seem that his insistence that he not do the project only made the teacher more insistent that he do it. He had to do the summons. 

Jeremiah was so close to skipping school all together and becoming a full time Hunter. 

Trying to clear his head, he looked around. And that’s when a little origami bird landed on his table. 

He picked it up and unfolded it.

'Meet me behind the cafeteria after school'

No signature, no hint as to who sent it. Jeremiah hated criptic messages. They always led to bad things.  
—————————

"Sweet Freedom!!!" Acacia shouted as the bell rang. She gathered her art supplies and stuffed them into her bag as she ran from the room.

She had been really sad when she and her siblings had been separated from each other when school had started. (It was a conspiracy. They were trying to mellow her out. And failing.) Acacia had Art 6th period, Hank had Math, and Willow had study hall. 

As she passed the Math classroom, Hank fell into stride beside her, hurrying to find their sister so they could go hang out with their friends.  
—————————

Willow was just leaving the classroom as they approached. She was thinking about the blank permanent record Hank had managed to get for her. It hadn’t had anything on it except parents names and basic information. 

"Hey Will!" Acacia sang as they approached. 

Willow jumped slightly as she was jolted from her thoughts. “Oh hey Acacia, hey Hank.”

'There it is' Acacia and Hank thought. 'The distracted look again.' 

"So where are you going?" Hank asked. 

On one hand Willow wanted to confront Jeremiah alone. On the other, she knew that her siblings would follow her. So she decided to tell them the truth.

"I’m going to confront Jeremiah Gleeful." 

Silence….

"Oh. Okay. We’ll be close by if you need us." Acacia said cheerfully.

Willow’s jaw dropped. 

Acacia continued, “We’ll be prepared.”

Willow snorted and started walking to the cafeteria. 

She had no doubts about the sort of prepared her sister was talking about.  
—————————

Jeremiah had been waiting ten minutes and was annoyed. Whoever had told him to meet him here obviously had no sense of time. 

"Maybe I’m being punked." He muttered to himself.

He turned to leave. 

"So you came after all."

There standing in the sunlight was none other than Willow Pines. 

Jeremiah rolled his eyes. “Isn’t this a bit dramatic?”

"Probably. But I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

"Well? Get on with it."

"Fine." Willow took a breath. "I know why you are here. And I just wanted to tell you, if you are thinking about getting revenge, you’ll be sorely disappointed." 

Willow had thought it over long and hard and had come to the conclusion that he was trying to get revenge on Dipper for humiliating Gideon 10 years ago. It was the only thing that made sense.

"I dont know what you are talking about." Jeremiah said fiercely. 

"Sure you don’t," Willow said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, turning away from him for a second. "Afterall, you wouldn’t want to get revenge on my uncle for humiliating your father. And absolutely nobody would want the power of a demon at their disposale. All that power? Nah."

She thought he would attack her. She was prepared for him to run away.

She wasn’t expecting him to start gasping like a fish out of water.  
—————————-

Her words rang in his ears. 

He could feel each exaggerated beat of his heart.

He had been feeling it over the past two years. The slight pain in his chest when someone said the wrong words around him. The hyperventilating, the need to always have an escape, the flash backs. The feeling that he was about to die. His aunt had signed him up for sessions with a therapist in the last town they had been in. (They’d had to leave the next week so he never got to go.)

With those words he was back in that room. Blood pooling on the floor, summoning circle glowing, shadowy vines whipping through the air. He was completely terrified. 

And he couldnt move. He couldn’t breathe.   
—————————

Willow had whipped around at the sound of his gasping. She had heard it enough times, coming from her own mouth, to know that he wasn’t breathing. She rushed in, hoping that she would be able to help him.

Hank and Acacia, who had seen everything, came running towards them.

"What’s wrong!" Hank said. 

Acacia asked, “Is he having an asthma attack?”

Willow was panicking. She didn’t know what to do. “I dont know! I was talking to him and I turned away, and the next thing I know, he’s on the ground.”

On the ground he was, eyes squeezed shut, arms clutched around his chest. Acacia opened her mouth, to suggest they call Alcor, when she was pushed aside.

"Move." The woman said. She knelt beside Jeremiah and started whispering to him. "It’s all right. It’s okay. You’re not there anymore. You’ll be alright. Just breathe." She kept saying that over and over, holding his head, rubbing his arms and reminding him to keep breathing. 

The kids felt helpless. They couldn’t help. So instead the two that could tear their eyes from Jeremiah studied the newcomer. 

She looked like she was in her twenties; young, but as though she had seen most of the world in those few years. She had a long braid that was a shocking shade of purple, and green eyes that looked like they were the exact same shade as Jeremiah’s.

After about ten minutes he started calming down, breathing still a bit shaky but at least he wasn’t in that room anymore.

"Thanks Sof." He said quietly, wincing at the pain that shot through his stomach as he sat up.

"No prob!" She said cheerfully, smiling. The tightness in her eyes however did not leave. "Lets go get you some ice cream. We’ll even go all out and get sundaes!" 

He smiled slightly. 

Hank extended his hand. “Here. We’ll buy.”

Jeremiah looked at him and was about to say no. But the look in Hank’s eyes said “dude, don’t even try to say no.” So Jeremiah nodded and grabbed Hank’s hand. Hank pulled him up and together with Acacia they started walking towards the parking lot. 

Sofia was about to follow when Willow grabbed her arm. She turned and found Willow looking as scared as she felt and waited for the question. 

"What just happened?" Willow asked, afraid she had almost killed him.

Sofia looked at her for a moment. “Jeremiah has Ptsd. Sometimes,” she stopped to suck in a shuddering breath, “sometimes he has panic attacks. I havent had a chance to find a good therapist and now this has happened.”

And with that and a small flick of her purple braid she left, leaving Willow behind the building. 

Willow was still there when Acacia came back, tears streaming down her face. Acacia had only seen her like this one other time.   
—————————

Ice cream had been awkward and sad. 

True to Sofia’s word they had gotten full sized sundaes for everyone. And true to Hank’s word, the triplets paid.

Normally everyone at the table would have polished off their ice cream in less than five minutes, staggering out complaining about brain freeze, and assuring each other they would never eat ice cream that fast again. (A complete lie.)

This time, they barely made a dent in half an hour, eyes focussing on everything except eachother, until finally they conceded that it was impossible to enjoy a bowl of cold milk, bananas, chocolate sauce, and rainbow sprinkles.  
—————————

On the drive back to the mystery shack, everbody had been silent. When the Shack had come into view, Jeremiah’s jaw had dropped through the floor. 

Pines was a pretty common name. After the Transcendence some loons had even changed their name to Pines. So how was he supposed to know that they were those Pines?

Now things made a lot more sense. 

The triplets got out and said goodbye. 

As they drove into town, Sofia kept shooting him looks, as though a single bump in the road would reduce him into a shuddering pile of jelly. 

Jeremiah resisted the urge to groan. It would just make her more worried.  
—————————

Mabel had been surprised when the kids had shown up three hours earlier than they were expected. She had been slightly disturbed when she saw they were all upset. Even more so when they had all gone to the family room to curl up inside their sweaters. 

Willow was now trying to come up with a plan. But she couldn’t stop replaying what had happened over and over again in her head. 

It wasn’t that he’d had a panic attack. (If she had learned anything in her life, it was that people didnt have a choice in the health problems they had.) No, it was the fact that she had been so useless. Because for the first time in her life, she had been on the other side of the attack. With no clue how to help. And that disturbed her.

Mabel had tried to get Willow to open up about what had happened. But when she saw that Willow wouldn’t tell, she switched to Hank, then Acacia. They wouldn’t even tell Henry or Stan, and Mabel was getting worried as to why all her kids were curled up in sweater town. 

Willow felt Dipper sit next to her. He poked her head. “Hey little fighter. What’s wrong?”

"We messed up uncle Dipper." Willow said. "We thought we were helping but we messed up." 

"Do you want to tell me about it?" He asked. 

"Not really." She replied.

"Do you need my help?" He asked worriedly.

Hank spoke up. “I think we need to handle this on our own uncle Dipper.” 

Dipper could tell he was fighting a losing battle. He was still worried, but if his niblings wanted to fix their own problems, there was nothing he could do but support them.

"Well okay then. But summon me if you get in trouble." And with those words, Dipper got up and left.

"What are we going to do?" Willow asked her siblings. 

"I don’t know." Came Hank’s muffled voice on her left.

"Well we need to think of something" came an equally muffled Acacia from the arm chair. 

They all thought hard for a few minutes. Then, at the same time, they popped their heads out like three turtles. 

"Sweaters!!" They all shouted. They got up and practically flew to get several bolts of yarn each from Mabel’s stash.

Several hours later three hungry yet happy teens came down stairs, scarfed down dinner and went to bed, their gifts half made but completely worth the effort.   
—————————  
(Wednesday: 6th period) 

All day Willow, Acacia, and Hank had kept a close eye on Jeremiah. He looked tired, and had fallen asleep during class a couple times, (which had led to grumbling when his teachers had poked him on the shoulder and woke him up) but he looked okay. 

Willow was trying to keep her distance from him. She still felt guilty about how she had basically pushed him back into whatever it was that had traumatized him. She was hoping her gift would help, or at least let them start over.  
—————————

Jeremiah was exhausted. Not only had he had a panic attack, which usually left him pretty tired, but he also hadn’t gotten very much sleep. Eventually he grew tired of tossing and turning on his bed, so he had gone to the living room and had eventually fallen asleep in the middle of an episode of SVU. 

He was also extremely embarrassed. He hadnt expected an attack so soon. Yeah he had thought another one would come, but he had thought he was getting better. The good news was that they had found a good therapist in town that same day. The bad news was that he had relapsed. Seven months without an attack and one week in this nutball town had triggered him.

He was probably going to go insane.  
—————————

Mabel was not expecting her children to be home so soon. They didn’t even get snacks like they normally did. Instead they ran straight up to their rooms. She could hear the laughter, screeches and giggling. 

She actually had to physically resist the urge to peek. Finally, her curiosity got the better of her. 

Mabel got upstairs just as the sweaters were completed. 

Sprinkles, glitter, wooden knitting needles, stray bits of yarn, and felt patches were strewn across the floor, beds, kids, and any other surface that could have anything on it. 

The sweaters them selves were oversized, lumpy, and very colorful. 

Mabel thought they were perfect.  
—————————  
(Thursday: 6th period; 20 minutes before the bell) 

Jeremiah sat staring at the origami bird that had just landed on his keyboard. 

His eyes flicked up and found the red head that had sent it.

His eyes found the bird again, which was now pecking at his hand. He tapped his fingers, trying to decide whether or not to look at the note he knew was on the inside. 

His eyes found her again. ‘She looks worried’ he thought. ‘She must still be blaming herself. Dummy.’

He kept moving his eyes back and forth, trying to decide. Then, smiling, he grabbed the bird.  
—————————

Willow wasn’t looking at him. She had already put everything she needed to say in that note. 

She wasn’t going to look. 

Just one look?

She wasn’t going to look.

Just one peek.

She wasn’t going to look. 

A glance?

Maybe one look wouldn’t hurt. Right?

Willow was so caught up in her internal debate she didn’t notice the origami bird that had been pecking and pulling at her bright red hair.

She grabbed it and opened it. 

"To: Willow

Sure I’ll meet you in the art room after school.”

Willow looked up. Jeremiah was looking away. But she could tell he was laughing.   
—————————  
(Arts room: After school)

Acacia and Hank were waiting in the arts classroom when they came in. First came Willow, (and for a second they thought that he had said no to meeting them) then Jeremiah walked in. The moment he did he was overflowed by apologies.

He let it go on for several seconds then calmed them down because seriously? One person who blamed themselves was bad enough. Three was just over the top. 

As soon as they stopped shouting sorry over each other, they stood in silence for a second.

"Can you guys leave now? I need to close the classroom."  
—————————  
(Gravity Falls park: 2 hours later) 

"Wait, so that happens randomly?!" 

Acacia had brought several different types of fruity soda, which they were now drinking. Jeremiah had immediately claimed the cactus cooler.

"Yep. Normally I can ignore the words "demon" and "power" and stuff like that, since my therapist said those are the words that seem to trigger me. But apparently it could be anything." He took a sip. "It could even be a combo. So it really isn’t your fault. You didn’t know." The words were meant for all of them, but he was looking at Willow.

Willow was playing with her gummy koalas, squeezing and stretching them in her fingers, but not eating them. Jeremiah reached over and took one.

"Hey!" Willow cried. "I was eating that."

"Yeah right. You were torturing the poor thing." 

Willow shot him a face and stuffed three in her mouth.

"But you’re okay now right?" Hank asked. Hank had been toturing his own food, breaking the tips off the Doritos he had brought. It was almost as though the Doritos had insulted him. 

"Yeah I’m okay now."

"So," Willow looked like she was steeling her nerves. "So what happened? People dont have ptsd for no reason." She looked sad again, like she was in pain. 

Jeremiah sigh and leaned back against a tree. “Do you really want to know?”

Three heads nodded yes.

"Well then I’ll start at the beginning." He took a deep breath, "My father, Gideon, had just gotten back from a Hunting trip."  
—————————  
(1 hour later)

"And that’s how I ended up here." As he took a swig of his now warm soda, three pairs of eyes were staring at him. So many thing had happened to him! How was he this calm?

"How are you so calm?" Willow said, trying not to let the disgust and anger she felt show.

"Most of the stuff I put in my past. Some of it’s harder to do. But apparently the important thing is that I’m trying. I mean I’ll never be able to forget that day. But at least I can have a life. My mom wouldn’t want me to be a shut in. I just really don’t want Gideon to find me."

"So that’s why you were so quiet?" Willow asked.

"Yep. I know people like to blog about things they’ve seen. And a boy with platinum blonde hair stands out. One that makes snappy come backs is interesting."

"Why don’t you dye it? Your hair I mean. I personally think you’d look good with blue." Acacia said. There was a snort and a spew of grape soda as Willow started laughing.

"Hehe um… I would, but dye doesn’t stick." 

"Oh, I could make it stick." There was a dangerous look in her eye that said that he should lock his doors and windows unless he wanted to wake up with blue hair.

"So what’s going to happen to your mom?" Hank asked, trying to save Jeremiah, the evil Doritos forgotten.

"Well she was moved to the local hospitals whenever we lived in one place for more than a month." He shrugged. "If we live her for a while, she may be transferred here." They could hear the hope in his voice.

Willow smiled. “Well I guess we just have to keep you out of trouble!” 

Jeremiah looked at here like she was insane. “How are YOU going to keep me out of trouble? You are trouble!” 

Willow opened her mouth to reply in kind, when Jeremiah’s alarm went off. 

"Wow five already?" He said, a bit confused. There was a rush to get cell phones out to check the time.

"Five."

"Five." 

"Same here."

They were all surprised. Where had the time gone?

"Oh! We almost forgot." Willow rifled around in her backpack and pull out the present. She tossed him the package as Hank and Acacia got theirs out.

Jeremiah wanted to show restraint. But he loved getting presents. When he opened them he found three sweaters. The first was from Willow and was a bright purple with big green letters that said “WELCOME TO GRAVITY FALLS” in all caps.

The second was from Hank and it was blue and orange with the legend “Knowledge is Power. Power Corrupts. Study hard. Be evil.”

The third was from Acacia. It was pitch black with rainbow sparkles added into the yarn and the words “Reality is a Fake Idea!” spelled out in yellow block letters.

Jeremiah had never seen anything so incredible as three homemade sweaters (they were obviously homemade) made just for him. He absolutely loved them. And was totally crying. 

"These are both a sorry gift AND and welcome to town gift."Hank said, getting a little misty himself.

"Plus if you ever need to get away from it all, you could always curl up in them. Like a turtle." Willow demonstrated, curling herself into her sweater before poking her head out. "Ta-da!"

Before they knew it he had tackled them all into one big group hug. One thing led to another, the next thing you know they were four grown dorks playing king of the mountain. 

There was absolutely no surprise when Acacia won.

The sky was almost dark when they all agreed that they had to go home. 

They also agreed to meet up the next day before school. 

And with several hearty goodbyes and goodnights, so ended one of the best days Jeremiah Gleeful had had in almost two years.


	4. The Prank War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acacia and Jeremiah go head to head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching The Lego Movie when I started this. So if that "Everything is Awesome"song starts playing, know that I was listening to that while writing.

(One month and 2 weeks after Jeremiah moved to Gravity Falls)

Jeremiah Gleeful woke up happy. He was in an awesome town, he had awesome friends, he had an awesome job (working at the school library), and he was safe. Everything was awesome. (Yeah yeah I know. Don't kill me.) He also hadn't had an attack in two weeks which was always good.

Jeremiah got out of bed and went to take a shower. After that, he went downstairs to get breakfast. Sofia was there making omelets. Jeremiah sat down and took out his math homework (it was the one subject where he struggled). 

Sofia looked up, smiling as she added spinach and cheese to the middle of the omelette. Two seconds later she was rolling on the floor laughing. 

"Are you okay?" Jeremiah asked, concerned. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?!" Sofia screamed through the tears, still laughing too hard to stand. The omelette was starting to burn by the time she was able to get back on her feet.

Jeremiah got up and ran to the mirror in the bathroom. One look was enough. 

 

His usually platinum blonde hair was now a very bright shade of electric blue. Threaded through it were strands of hair just a few shades darker or lighter, giving the impression he had flowing water on his head. 

 

"Acacia." He muttered, his mind already set on revenge. He was going to get her back. "She must have used magic" he thought as he inspected his shampoo, seeing that it was normal. He stormed out of the bathroom, picked up his books, and walked out the door.   
\------------------

Acacia had woken up happy. Wondering about whether or not a dream about a horse and a handsome stranger meant anything or not (she had been reading some of her mother's romance novels) she started getting ready for school. 

Walking past her sister on her way to the bathroom, Acacia was smiling smugly, wondering what Willow would say when she saw his hair. 

 

"Acacia?" 

Acacia stopped on the landing, turning to Willow. Her smile immediately fell. Why was Willow frowning? 

 

"Yeah?" 

"Why does your hair look blellow?" 

 

"What?" Acacia asked, rushing to the bathroom. Two seconds later, there came a scream that only belonged in horror movies.  
\------------------

Alcor appeared next to Willow, decked out in full on demon mode complete with the gold on black brickwork pattern. Her mother came storming up the stairs along with her brother and dad.

"WHAT'S WRONG?!" Alcor growled out, prepared for attackers. 

Willow pointed to Acacia who was now stumbling from the bathroom, horror and bloody murder etched onto her face. Her hair was that unique shade of yellow that you get when you color over black with yellow. And it was one of the few colors that Acacia actually despised. 

It took a second, but then everyone was laughing and crying at the indignation on her face. Because for once, the prankster had been pranked.

Dipper was floating up near the ceiling, demon mode gone, his laughter making him blink in and out of sight. Hank had fallen to the floor laughing, Willow propping him up so he wouldn't fall down the stairs.

"Will you guys shut up? Im trying to sleep here" came Grunkle Stans grouchy voice from his bedroom. 

Mabel was on her knees, tears streaming down her face. "Sweetie," she started shakily, getting up and leaning on Henry, who was clutching the banister as if his life depended on it. "I don't think that's your color." 

Everyone started laughing again as she squinted, mind going a mile a minute, and walked back to her room. Her counter strike was already being assembled in her mind.

"I am going to get that blonde haired jerk! AND WOULD YOU PLEASE STOP LAUGHING?!"  
\------------------

The cafeteria went silent as the two combatants walked towards each other. They had all been shocked to find out that Jeremiah was actually pretty snarky, coming up with quick retorts to Acacia's jabs in class. Now he had surprised them again. 

Jeremiah was smirking. His hair color spell was working perfectly for something he had come up with on the fly.

Acacia wasn't smiling. She hadn't been able to remove the spell that had turned her hair blellow. That and her mom was right. This really wasn't her color. She had no clothes that went with this hair color. Her only consolation was her spell. The hair spell was well thought out and was still growing. In a few days Jeremiah's hair would glow in the dark like a super bright beacon. 

"I'll bet you're pretty proud of yourself aren't you?" She asked him, her hair seeming to expand, almost as if she was trying to threaten him with it.

"Yeah. Pretty proud. I mean I was going to go with neon pink, but I figured you'd like that. So I settled on one of the few colors you don't like."

"Change my hair back. And maybe I won't retaliate." 

"No. This is what you get for turning my hair blue." 

"Fine." She turned to leave, but she stopped and looked at him, pointing dramatically. "But remember! I gave you a chance to back down. I was merciful! Now the full impact of my revenge shall fall on you. Beware my wrath, Jeremiah Gleeful. Beware." 

Jeremiah smiled. "Bring it on."  
\------------------ 

The next two weeks saw something Gravity Falls had never seen. Acacia, troublemaker that she was, had pulled out all the stops, making sure that her word was kept. The surprising part was that Jeremiah could keep up. He wasn't budging an inch. 

Acacia wasted no time. She had harpies follow Jeremiah, put a spell on him that turned his skin purple, and added pink highlights to his now electric blue hair, all in one day.

Jeremiah was also putting in his all. In response to the harpies, he had enlisted the help of pixies, (relatives of fairies) whose dust made Acacia sneeze. Jeremiah made sure the dust was in every classroom and in every one of her textbooks. He also turned her skin green and gave her puce streaks in her hair. Then, with a little magical help, he managed to convince all the colors in her pencil and marker packs to be their exact opposite, but keep the name. 

They went on like this for three days, attacking and retaliating.

The school was divided. Half wanted to do nothing, just stay out of the warpath. The other half was split down the middle. While everyone agreed that Acacia instigated, half were backing Acacia, pride in the Gravity Falls born and raised prankster, and half were backing Jeremiah, the new kid who was proving to be a match for one of the most wild and out there people who had ever lived. This made a huge mess of things because pranks were made on behalf of the brightly/strangely colored warriors. 

Like the pink powder that was dropped on everyone at assembly (courtesy of Team Pines). Or the slime pool that appeared in every hallway (proudly donated by Team Gleeful). The forest in the art classroom had brought on a full day of raining tadpoles over the track in retaliation. (The kids didn't have enough energy to make it rain frogs.) In fact most of the pranks caused by the ones backing the rivals were borderline vandalism. Meanwhile, Hank and Willow were caught in the middle.

Acacia had been the first to recruit one of the remaining triplets. The first was the time that Acacia and Hank had made the computers only type one thing over and over again when Jeremiah was trying to do classwork. (The computers kept saying "Jeremiah Gleeful is a butthead.) The revenge prank was Willow helping Jeremiah thin out the paper in Acacia's notebook so she would break the paper every time she wrote or drew. 

The war was put on hold, however, as someone had slipped a few packets of smile dip into Acacia's mashed potatoes at lunch. The resulting chaos was incredible. (She had spent several minutes acting unusually quiet. Then she had exploded with energy and had tried to eat her colored pencils while running around the hallways. She then dropped everything and jumped around on the desks yelling "Onward Aoshima!!!" and "you taste delicious!")

Acacia had taken a day off to recuperate, which led into the weekend, (which was a nonnegotiable truce. Nobody wanted their weekend spoiled) during which they had both found the counterspells to get rid of their odd colors. During the weekend, they hung out, the war still going on, but their friendship even more important. They congratulated each other on their pranks, asked where they got the inspiration, and proceeded to dream up new schemes.

Upon their return to school, the battles had escalated. Coming up with new ways to torture Jeremiah, Acacia had set magical traps, and other minor inconveniences that were triggered only by Jeremiah. (So as to reduce casualties.)

Jeremiah, meanwhile, placed wards and spells on every doorway, so Acacia couldn't walk through school without something happening.  
\------------------

The week was filled with explosions of color and paint. Dye packs were thrown in the hallways, supernatural creatures ran wild through classes (gnomes, sprites, faeries), and spells were cast by those who knew how to use them. 

By Thursday of the second week, however, everyone had gotten tired of the Prank War. Jeremiah and Acacia weren't backing down though.   
\------------------

"Things were fun recently," the Principal said to himself, smiling at the sight of everyone having laughs. Except for the incident with the smile dip, everything had been alright. 

Then came the parent complaints. "Why did my daughter come home covered in pink powder?" And "why is my son's hair swarming with tadpoles?"

The principal sighed, knowing he had to stop this now.  
\------------------

(Friday, 6th period)

The entire school was stuffed into the football stadium. Teachers, students, faculty, heck even some parents had come to see the end of the Prank War.

The principle was standing on a platform. Also on the platform, seated at a small table, were Acacia and Jeremiah. Neither one looked happy, but both agreed that the war had to end. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I know this has been a long two weeks. And I know that many of you have chosen sides. But many of you haven't. And you shouldn't have to suffer because of two peoples feud. Which is why as of right now, the Prank War is OVER!" 

Cheers erupted on all side as the principal announced the news. Interspersed in the crowd were shouts of "who won?"

"Now I know many of you want to know who won the war. Well neither yet. You see the two um... battle hardened warriors, are going to play a game. Rock paper scissors. Best two out of three wins!" The statement was met with laughter on all sides.

He moved to the table. 

"Ready?" 

"Wait!" Acacia shouted. "Let's make this interesting. How about... winner picks losers punishment? Nothing too out there. Agreed?" The crowd groaned as she reached out her hand, and everyone could easily imagine her hand wreathed in blue flames. 

"Agreed." Jeremiah shook. There was no going back. 

"Ready?" 

"Yes." Two voices said.

"Go!"

Rock, paper, scissors. 

"Point to Acacia. Ready? Again!"

Rock, paper, scissors. 

"Point to Jeremiah. Last one. Go!"

Rock, paper, scissors. 

"Tie. Again!"

Rock, paper, scissors.

"Point to Acacia. Acacia wins." The entire crowd cheered, happy the Prank War was over. Alot of people looked worried though. Just what was she going to make him do?

Jeremiah dropped his head, his punishment looming over him. Acacia was grinning demonically, her eyes sparkling as she stood over him. An Empress who had conquered a nation.

"Your punishment for defying my logic, not accepting a favor, and starting a civil war shall be swift and painless. It shall be... understanding. For your punishment you are to walk a night in my shoes."

"What?!"

"On Halloween you are going to spend the entire night dressed as me. The ENTIRE NIGHT. Down to the red curls atop my head. So say I, winner of the Prank War! MUAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!" 

Jeremiah stared at the ground. He shivered slightly. "Well, Halloween is definitely going to be creepy."


End file.
